Bonborimaru Aburame
'Approval' 11/8/16 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' The vacant, emotionless stare of the Aburame clan was one that generally incited intrigue and mystery. “What are they thinking?” For Bonborimaru, there isn't much time for mystery or intrigue in his head, only simple and logical thought. Though teammates find Bonborimaru’s habit of pointing out the obvious and answering questions posed in his head verbally, it is a trait that has proved helpful in the past, even if not everyone understands his thought process as he quickly acts before he speaks. He has always observed the world in black-and-white, and though his thoughts may still be simple and obvious, his timing of when to reveal them has shown a different awareness of situations altogether. In any case, it’s rare that he speaks at all, choosing to keep to himself. He was a capable-enough student, despite his reputation for being an airhead. He hopes to harden his resolve now that he has re-entered the ninja world. Being from the Aburame clan, Bonborimaru was raised in a very traditional and ceremonial environment, as his family cares for the clan shrine and graveyard. He is used to participating in both funeral processions and festivals alike, but always felt like a silent set-piece. The upkeep of family grounds and learning the traditions of his family's insecticulture made him feel distant from his village even as a young ninja trainee in the academy. However, this distance granted him a love for the warm, quiet spaces around the captivating glow of lanterns, for moonlit nights far from home, the serene overlook above Konohagakure at night. For family reasons, he was allowed to drop from the genin rankings after he graduated the Academy, and was rarely seen in Konoha proper again for 5 years. He remained in isolation on his family's property, communing with his personal swarm of Kikaichu beetles, a unique subspecies of firefly-like beetles that can resonate with Bonborimaru's fire-type chakra. Upon returning to Konoha for his genin assignments, he has discovered a new-found sense of agoraphobia, a fear of crowds and interaction. He will lose his cool and try to escape the situation very quickly under any means, or remain a silently panicking statue depending on the options. He knows that it is irrational, but can't fight it, and is worried he will not be able to mesh with his peers and remain an outcast forever. His insects are incredibly empathetic to his nature, and will often come to defend or reassure him. Despite all of this, he does want to become friends with some people, perhaps less than a small crowd, that he could be comfortable with. When given a mission or task, Bonborimaru dedicates himself to it entirely, and will attempt to be supportive to all of his teammates, even the more aversive ones. For the most part, he does what he does more out of necessity than kindness or desire of reward. Bonborimaru wears his purple headband as a loose hat, giving him almost permanent hat-hair when he has it off. He dresses neatly but with little sense; a long-sleeved collared shirt in mint green designed after firefly wings, comfortable slacks in the traditional purple, a pair of faded purple athletic shoes with yellow decals. He is usually seen cloaked in a deep purple woolen rainjacket with a torii gate dyed in brilliant vermillion. It is usually just fastened around his neck so his hands have free access to all of the tools he keeps inside. Stats (Total:49) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:75 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Kikaichu Host ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # Carpe de Noctem - The user blocks the sky with beetles, causing it to get very dark, the user causes the bugs to rain from the sky and land on the opponent. This is an AOE jutsu intended to land kikaichu on the opponent. 10 CP # Tapping Beetles '''- The user's bugs have been trained to knock loudly against a surface upon receiving a chakra signal from the user, emitting an amplified noise. They can be left in a location to trigger upon specific conditions, or controlled directly by the user's pheromones The technique can be used for distractions, as a tripwire alarm-style perimeter, or to tap whatever the user chooses, within reason. base cost and upkeep # '''Fire Release: Evening Firefly Wakening - The Kikaichu Host imbues a small number of their bugs with fire chakra blown into their hands. The user can continue manipulating the bugs to hover or go after enemies, but the bugs can only touch the user and fly after imbuing, they will incinerate upon contact with enemies or objects, causing burns and setting fires. cost 10 CP, 5 CP upkeep # Carapace Prison - This technique allows the Kikaichu user to pile a large number of their insects onto an enemy, then bind them together using chakra in an effort to slow them down or completely immobilize them. This can be increased to a 20/40 CP jutsu as a player progresses to allow for a more powerful bind around the enemy. cost 10 CP, 5 CP upkeep # Stat Points +5 Equipment *(EP - 3) Two Smoke Bombs *(EP - 3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 9000 * Ryo left: 9000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 20' *''Banked: 2''' *'Reset Day: Sunday S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 '-9/11/16- Mission To Suna - 4QP, 2000Ryo 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 '-9/9/16- Broken Silence (Horribly Lost) - 3QP, 1500Ryo -9/14/16- Flea Season- 3QP, 1500Ryo -9/19/16- Centennial Cicada Uprising- 2QP, 1000Ryo -10/23/16- Konoha Squad 3 Introductions- 2QP, 1000Ryo -10/30/16- Skyward, Burning Wheel- 6QP, 3000Ryo '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character